Games in which a light ball is used are known. In one case, the propelling force applied to the ball is created by a player blowing on the ball so as to cause it to travel it in a desired path. In other cases, bats or paddles are used which are suspended from rotary rods that are axially slidable. These rods are provided with radial arms so that animated players manipulate the rotary rods to bring the bat or paddle into engagement with the ball. On the rotation of the bat, a ball engaged thereby is caused to travel to and fro on the table and across the surface or close to the surface thereof. Each player endeavors so as to cause the ball to move in a direction toward the opponent's goal.
In the past, various patents have issued on devices relating to moving a ball across the surface of a table game.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,061,312 teaches a game with a hinged split surface for manipulating a ball back and forth. Pressure is applied to the surfaces so as to allow the surfaces to pivot with respect to one another. A transparent dome or shell 41 extends over the top of the board so as to prevent loss of the ball. The movement of the ball is controlled by a pair of control buttons which are supported on control boxes located outside of the split surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,967 teaches a game where two inclined surfaces direct a ball back and forth onto propellers/blockers that can be moved from side to side. It does not appear that the board is suitable for being manipulated upwardly or downwardly. The board simply has an incline that assures that the ball will roll from one end to the other upon propulsion by the propeller/blocker members.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,785 teaches a game board with two sliding blocker/propellers for passing the ball over a surface with two inclined portions. Once again, the surface is not manipulatable so as to allow for the desired propulsive movement of the ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,277 teaches a table football game which includes a plurality of rotatable bars extending transversely across a longitudinal axis of a game board. The surface of the game is inclined so that a low point is realized in the center of the board. Handles are provided on each of the bars so as to allow for rotation for the purpose of "launching" the ball toward a goal located at the respective ends of the game board.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,350 describes a hockey game apparatus which includes an open box containing a playing field for a puck. A series of parallel spaced apart transverse handles are placed over the playing field. Each handle is axially slidable and pivotable and has sideward extending paddles for striking the puck toward either of an opposing goal puck at each opposite end of the playing field.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,675 describes a paddle game apparatus that is provided within a rectangular box. This rectangular box defines a playing area. The playing area has transverse barrier walls of less height than its side and end walls. These transverse barrier walls are spaced from each end wall so as to define goal areas and each barrier wall has an opening to define a scoring pad. Slidable and rotatable paddle-carrying rods extend through the side walls between the barrier walls. The paddles are dimensioned so that a ball may be projected through the opening into a goal area.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,934,381 teaches a table game which has a box-like enclosure with a playing surface of convoluted form positioned thereon. A plurality of bars extend across the playing surface. These bars are manipulatable with handles so as to project a ball from end to end across the playing surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,769,638 teaches a simulated hockey game board in which a pair of inclined surfaces are located at opposite ends of the game board. A plurality of propulsion members are located between the center of the board and the net at the end of the board. A spring-like device is provided in the center of the board so as to start the game. The board does not have the capability of being moved upwardly or downwardly in a pivotal manner.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a table game in which the handles and paddles serve to rotate, slide, and change the angle of the playing surface.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a table game which provides greater amusement by the manipulation of the table surface.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a table game which assures continuous action without the need for electrical or pneumatic apparatus.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a table game in which the paddle member actually provides three dimensions of action during the propulsion of the puck member.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a table game which is easy to use, easy to understand, easy to manufacture, and relatively inexpensive.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.